Crazy Desire
by Jude-8
Summary: Una pareja feliz con un futuro brillante. Un desafortunado encuentro fortuito. No se pude escapar del mal cuando ya ha puesto la mira sobre ti. Advertencia Dark Fic. Resubido.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

La historia está ubicada en un AU

ADVERTENCIAS

Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica. Si no te gusta este tipo de lecturas, abstente de leerlas.

 **Basado en la película "Nadie vive"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Miraba la carretera tratando de concentrarse, pero el mal humor de la castaña a su lado no se lo ponía nada fácil.

Dio un suspiro cansado y bajo la velocidad al ver que llegaban al motel en el que dormirían esa noche.

− ¿Dormiremos aquí? – Dijo la castaña algo asombrada.

El pelirrojo suspiro cansado.

− Si Matsuri – Dijo con voz algo molesta.

La castaña abrió la boca, entre sorprendida y molesta.

− ¡Pero Gaara! – Protestó.

El pelirrojo le vio molesto antes de salir del coche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Tenía esa extraña sensación de ansiedad que no podía quitarse, algo de verdad no se sentía bien en ese momento, como el preludio a algo malo que estaba por pasar._

− _¿No deberías estar viendo la vista?_

 _La chica se sobresaltó y miro al chico a su lado, para luego dar una tímida sonrisa._

− _L-Lo siento, es-estoy algo distraída._

 _El chico bufo._

− _Ya lo había notado._

 _Ella se sonrojo y bajo su mirada hacia sus manos en sus piernas. El ambiente del coche se había puesto tensó de un segundo a otro, y se preguntó si había hecho enojar al chico._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentirlo deslizar una mano por entre sus muslos, levantando el vestido que tenía para poder hacer bien su tarea._

− _Es-Espera – Dijo la chica sujetando su brazo – Na-Naruto y Sa-Sakura po-podrían volver en cualquier momento._

 _El moreno a su lado solo le dio una sonrisa ladeada._

− _Ese par de idiotas se van a tardar un buen rato, de seguro se perdieron._

 _La muchacha se sonrojo aún más al sentirlo subir por completo la falda del vestido para después meter la mano entre sus piernas. En un acto inconsciente las apretó con fuerza mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca._

− _En-Entonces deberíamos buscarlos – Dijo aún más sonrojada._

 _El moreno se movió de su asiento y paso su otra mano por el cuello de la chica para acercarla a él con fuerza, ella le miraba con ojos vidriosos._

− _¿Aun te sigue dando pena?_

 _Ella apretó el agarre en la muñeca del chico completamente sonrojada._

− _Na-Naruto y Sa-Sakura…_

 _El chico bajo su cabeza y beso el cuello de la chica haciéndola estremecer y aflojar levemente el agarre en su muñeca._

− _No pongas pretextos Hina – Susurró contra su oído – Sé que también lo quieres._

 _Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras y busco fuerzas en su interior para negarse al moreno, la idea de ser descubierta en esa situación no era nada agradable._

− _Sasuke – Se quejó la chica con voz ronca._

 _El moreno sonrió, sin que ella lo notara, al ver que había ganado nuevamente en esa situación._

− _Abre las piernas para mí – Le susurro en su oído – Por favor._

 _Ella apretó los ojos, para luego, con un suspiro resignado, soltar su muñeca y abrir las piernas como el chico se lo había pedido._

− _Buena chica – Le susurro el moreno antes de besar su cuello._

 _Ella se estremeció contra él y llevo sus manos a su cabello, jalándolo al notar como el moreno usaba su mano para acariciar su intimidad, el chico besaba y mordía su cuello, dejando marcas en él, aun sabiendo que la chica le reclamaría al día siguiente._

 _Dejo su cuello y llevo sus labios a su boca, ansioso por esos besos que solían hacerlo olvidar todo el mundo, en los que solo ellos dos existían. Sonrió dentro del beso al ver que no podía acallar esos gemidos que salían de su boca, y aprovecho eso para profundizar el beso, jugando con su lengua y moviendo su mano dentro de ella lentamente._

 _Ella bajo sus manos hacia el estómago del moreno para tratar de quitarle la camisa, fallando estrepitosamente al no poder concentrarse por los movimientos del moreno. El chico rio cortando el beso y alejando su mano de la intimidad de la chica, que soltó sin querer un quejido de molestia._

− _¿Sasuke que?… ¡Ah!_

 _No pudo evitar el chillido cuando sin previo aviso, su asiento cayó hacia atrás, y su mirada molesta se dirigió hacia el moreno que le sonreía de lado mientras se quitaba la camisa. Ella abrió un poco la boca algo embobada de la imagen, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera desnudo, esa reacción nunca cambiaria._

 _El chico sonrió aún más al ver su reacción y beso su cuello mientras bajaba los tirantes del vestido, haciendo que la chica se sentara para poder bajarlo por su pecho, beso su boca mientras desabrochaba el sujetador de la chica y lo arrojaba a alguna parte del asiento trasero, ganándose una queja por parte de ella._

 _La volvió a recostar contra el asiento mientras seguía besándola, acariciando su estómago y jugando con su ombligo, ella paso sus manos a la espalda del chico, clavando sus uñas en su espalda cuando lo sintió subir su mano derecha a su pecho y pellizcar su pezón._

− _Sa-Sasuke – Se quejó dentro del beso._

 _El moreno sonrió separándose de sus labios y bajando a su pecho, donde lamio despacio el pezón que anteriormente había pellizcado. La chica suspiro, y luego jadeo jalando su cabello cuando lo sintió succionar fuertemente su pezón, para luego morderlo mientras seguía chupando._

− _¡Sasuke! – Se quejó jalando su cabello con fuerza, sin saber si quería alejarlo y mantenerlo en su lugar − ¡D-Detente!_

 _El moreno sonrió aun chupando su seno mientras su mano izquierda viajaba despacio por su estómago, delineando su paso con uno de sus dedos, hasta que llegó a su otro seno, donde prosiguió a acariciarlo y luego a pellizcarlo. Ella se arqueo contra él sin poder evitarlo mientras jadeaba entrecortadamente._

 _El chico dejo de chupar su pecho para dirigir su atención al otro, mientras su mano derecha bajaba a las piernas de la chica. Volvió a su tarea de lamer su pecho mientras su mano derecha se desasía de la ropa interior de la chica, que había terminado rota en sus pies._

 _Jugo con su dedo índice, delineando su entrada mientras sentía como la humedad empapaba su dedo lentamente, para luego agregar el medio y sin previo aviso meterlos en su intimidad de golpe mientras mordía con fuerza su pezón._

− _¡Ah!_

 _Ella se arqueo hacia el mientras gritaba, el moreno se separó de su pecho, viéndola respirar entrecortadamente, tratando de regular su respiración después de ese pequeño orgasmo que le había dado, Sasuke sacó con lentitud su mano de su intimidad, cuando ella puso sus blancos ojos sobre él, le vio llevar su mano a la boca para lamer lo que había salido de su ella, haciéndola sonrojar completamente._

− _Sabe muy bien._

 _El moreno se recargo en su asiento, sonriendo de lado, mientras la chica se sentaba y dirigía su atención a él, dándole un beso lento, pasando una de sus manos por su cuello, mientras la otra se entretenía en su estómago, acariciándolo con lentitud, agradeciendo que el chico ya se hubiera quitado la camisa._

− _E-El cinturón – Se quejó la morena._

 _Sasuke sonrió y se desabrocho su pantalón, sacándoselo como pudo y dejándolo a sus pies, mientras ella bajaba por su estómago con lentitud, dando besos cortos por este._

− _Hazlo ya – Reclamó el moreno desesperado._

 _Esa parte de su anatomía exigía atención desde que había besado a la morena._

 _Hinata le sonrió dándole un beso, para luego bajar a la parte de la anatomía del moreno, engulléndolo de un solo bocado, escuchando los gemidos del chico y sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma. Iba a empezar con un ritmo suave, como a ella le gustaba, pero el moreno enredo su mano en su cabello y la empujo para llevar un ritmo acelerado, ella gimió, ahogándose por momentos, pero el chico no se detuvo._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió la corrida del chico en su boca y como pudo se separó, Sasuke le tomo del rostro haciéndola sonrojar._

− _No lo tires – Pidió._

 _Ella se sonrojo y trago despacio, haciendo que el chico sonriera de medio lado._

 _El chico se inclinó, haciendo que el asiento se hiciera hacia atrás y entonces cargo a Hinata sentándola encima de él. La chica solo atino a verlo avergonzada._

− _Acabas de…_

− _Lo sé._

 _La beso con fuerza, abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola por completo a él._

− _Sasuke – Gimió su nombre_

 _El moreno la alzó de sus caderas antes de bajarla despacio sobre él, apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras la chica gemía y se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros._

 _Empezó a subirla y bajarla con rapidez, mientras ella se aferró a él con fuerza, tratando de bajar el ritmo de las penetraciones, pero el moreno no se lo permitió, siguió moviéndose con fuerza dentro de ella mientras alzaba la cadera para encontrarla._

− _Sasuke – Suplicó la chica llegando a su orgasmo y clavándole las uñas en los hombros._

 _El moreno dio unas cuantas embestidas más antes de derramarse dentro de ella, respirando entrecortadamente mientras se recargaba en el asiento y hacia que Hinata se recargara contra él._

− _¿Crees que ahora si ya este el mini Uchiha dentro? – Le preguntó contra el oído._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró por la puerta haciendo sonar la campana y que el hombre del mostrador girara su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa.

− Buenas tardes señor Sabaku – Saludó alegre.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza educadamente.

− Buenas tardes señor Gai.

El hombre le sonrió otra vez, sacando su libreta y abriéndola, buscando una habitación para el pelirrojo.

− Tengo todas las habitaciones con su nombre.

El pelirrojo asintió de nuevo.

− Lastima que solo puedo usar una.

El hombre rio de nuevo, y observo por la puerta de cristal a la castaña en el coche del pelirrojo.

− Es linda.

Gaara giro su mirada y observo a Matsuri molesta en el coche.

− Sí, lo es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− _El dobe y Sakura ya se tardaron – Dijo el moreno viendo a Hinata – Tal vez deba ir a buscarlos._

 _Hinata asintió acomodándose los zapatos que se había quitado._

− _Vamos._

 _El moreno frunció el ceño un poco._

− _Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes._

 _La morena le frunció el ceño molesta._

− _No me quedare._

 _El moreno dio un largo suspiro, sabiendo que esa sería su respuesta._

− _Bien, pero no te alejes de mí._

 _La chica asintió y bajaron juntos del auto. Usando la lámpara de su celular empezaron a caminar por el sendero que Naruto y Sakura había seguido._

− _¿Qué tan tarde es? – Pregunto Hinata viendo la luna._

 _Hacia no mucho tiempo había estado con Sasuke en el coche, y apenas se estaba poniendo el sol._

− _Pasan de las 10 – Dijo el moreno._

 _La chica se sobresaltó, extrañada de que tanto tiempo hubiese pasado. El moreno tomo su mano sobresaltándola, la chica le sonrió con calma y se pegó a él._

− _Me pregunto qué tan adentro…_

− _¡Auxilio!_

 _Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de ayuda de Sakura y sin soltarse de las manos corrieron hacia donde lo habían oído. La pelirosa no estaba lejos de ella, pero tenía su ropa rota y varios cortes en su abdomen._

− _¡Sakura-San! – Grito Hinata soltándose de Sasuke y corrió hacia ella, atrapándola antes de que cayera al suelo._

− _¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Sasuke llegando a su lado._

 _Sakura empezó a llorar desesperada aferrándose a Hinata con ambos puños._

− _¡Lo mató! – Grito desesperada – Lo apuñalo tantas veces._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder, sin poder creer lo que la pelirosa decía, su amigo hiperactivo y experto en artes marciales…_

− _¡¿Qué?! – Dijo zarandeándola − ¡¿Quién?!_

− _¡Sasuke! – Le reprendió la morena separándolo de la chica._

 _Sakura lloró con más fuerza._

− _Yo – Dijo una ronca voz tras ellos._

 _Los tres giraron su mirada hacia la persona que acababa de llegar. Tenía un cuchillo en una de sus manos y una sonrisa algo psicótica en su cara, Sakura empezó a temblar y se aferró a Hinata._

− _¡Maldito! – Gritó el moreno empezando a caminar hacia él._

− _¡No! – Grito Sakura sujetándolo del brazo – Naruto no pudo contra él – Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Hinata tomó el otro brazo de Sasuke y lo jalo con fuerza._

− _Vámonos – Pidió._

 _El moreno apretó sus puños, su amigo, su único amigo…_

− _Por favor – Suplico Hinata tomando su mano y colocándola sobre su estómago._

 _El moreno reacciono a esa acción y tomando su mano y la de Sakura, comenzó a correr por donde habían venido._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− **Se tienen nuevas noticias del caso de la muerte del menor de la familia Uchiha y el heredero de la familia Namizake.**

Tanto Gai como Gaara giraron su mirada hacia el televisor, Gai subió el volumen de la televisión.

− **Hace unas cuantas horas fue descubierto el cuerpo de la señorita Sakura Haruno, cerca del parador de la ciudad de Konoha, al parecer falleció hace tres meses…**

− Pobres chicos – Dijo Gai con lastima – Lo que les paso fue horrible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− _Mierda – Dijo Sasuke cuando dejo de ver a Sakura – Logró separarnos._

 _Abrazó a Hinata con fuerza contra él, de verdad que tenían miedo, se habían dado cuenta que para ese chico era realmente fuerte, y no conforme con eso, estaba demente._

− _Tengo miedo – Dijo Hinata aferrándose a él._

 _Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, también tenía miedo._

− _Vamos – Dijo tomando su mano – Tenemos que llegar al…_

 _Antes de terminar la frase jalo a Hinata tras él, recibiendo en su abdomen, el cuchillo que salió de la nada, escupiendo sangre y cayendo de rodillas al suelo con un sonido ahogado._

− _¡Sasuke! – Gritó la chica arrodillándose a su lado._

 _El moreno vio al chico que sacaba el cuchillo con una mirada de superioridad y de triunfo._

− _¡Vete! – Dijo el moreno empujando a Hinata con su brazo y tratando de ponerse de pie._

 _El chico empujo el cuchillo de nuevo hacia pelinegro, pero una grande piedra se impactó con fuerza contra su rostro, haciendo caer de lado y rodar colina abajo, la morena corrió hacia Sasuke y lo levantó del hombro._

− _¡G'ah! – Gritó el moreno con dolor._

− _Lo sé – Dijo la morena agarrándolo con fuerza – Pero tenemos que irnos._

 _Sasuke se aferró con fuerza a la chica, mirando hacia atrás, en caso de que el chico corriera tras ellos otra vez._

− _Te estoy retrasando – Jadeó con dolor – No creo que haya muerto con eso._

 _Ella se aferró a su camiseta con fuerza._

− _No importa – Dijo manteniendo el paso – Lo único que importa es… ¡Ah!_

− _¡G'ah!_

 _Gritaron al sentir el golpe, ella de sorpresa y el chico de dolor, ambos cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo, la chica sintió una mano presionarla con fuerza contra la tierra, antes de escuchar otro jadeo y dejar de sentirlo segundos después._

 _Alzo su mirada viendo a Sasuke pelear contra el chico, rodando por la colina por unos metros, antes de casi caer al barranco. Hinata grito y corrió hacia Sasuke, ambos chicos se sostenían apenas con los brazos, ella empezó a jalar a Sasuke, tratando de subirlo, el otro chico ya estaba casi arriba._

− _Mierda, corre – Pidió el moreno al ver al chico levantarse con el cuchillo aferrado firmemente._

 _Hinata miro tras el chico, y tomando sus manos, saltó con él por el barrando, esperando que sus heridas no se abrieran aún más. Rodaron colina abajo por unos cuantos minutos, antes de dejar de rodar._

− _¿Estas bien?_

 _Ella alzó su mirada y abrazó al moreno con fuerza._

− _Si – Susurró despacio – Lo siento, no pensé en nada más._

 _Sasuke asintió respondiendo el abrazo._

− _Konoha no debe estar lejos, vamos._

 _Se levantó con un quejido de dolor, y apretando con su mano la herida en su abdomen. Hinata lo abrazó de inmediato y lo cargó por el hombro._

− _Resiste – Pidió apretando su agarre en la camisa del chico – No debe estar lejos._

 _Sasuke soltó un quejido de dolor._

− _Lo siento… si no me llevaras irías más rápido._

 _Hinata negó con la cabeza._

− _¿Que haría yo sola con un mini Uchiha? Sobre todo si saca tu carácter._

 _Sasuke rio un poco para después quejarse y aferrarse a ella._

− _No debe…_

 _Cayó al suelo inconsciente, él, herido, no pudo sostenerla y cayo a su lado con un gemido de dolor._

− _¡Hina! – Le grito sujetándole la cabeza_

 _La chica respiraba, al parecer solo había perdido el conocimiento._

− _Será divertido – Dijo el chico que la había golpeado al ver que Sasuke se había puesto sobre su cuerpo inconsciente – Me divertiré con ella._

 _Antes de que el moreno pudiera replicar algo, el cuchillo bajo con fuerza clavándose sobre su estómago._

− _¡Ah!_

 _Grito con dolor, y otra vez al sentir el cuchillo clavarse en su estómago una y otra vez, el moreno solo atino a tomar la mano de Hinata soportando el dolor, y suplicando, que ella corriera con mejor suerte que él._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− **Como recordaran hace tres meses se encontraron los cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, cerca del bosque que está afuera de la ciudad de Konoha, ambos habían recibido muchas apuñaladas.**

Gai negó con la cabeza aun viendo la televisión.

− **Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga, que se encontraban con ellos, se declararon desaparecidas.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Sakura lo vio de lejos, al parecer se había olvidado de ella, y en ese momento, cargaba el cuerpo de Hinata, a pesar de la distancia, pudo notar que su amiga aun respiraba, y si bien, no podía luchar contra ese sujeto psicópata, podía pedir ayuda._

 _Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, sus heridas sangraban y esperaba poder llegar al auto antes de desangrarse._

− _¡Ah!_

 _No se dio cuenta en que momento había pisado la trampa hasta que quedo colgada del árbol, no podía salir de esa trampa, y ya no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Grito con frustración y se arrastró hasta el árbol como pudo, al menos tenía que salvarla a ella._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− **Y aunque al parecer, el cuerpo de la joven Haruno ya tenía tres meses desde que había fallecido, fuentes confiables confirman que tallo un mensaje en el árbol en el que fue atrapada, al parecer con sus propias uñas…**

− Pobre chica – Dijo Gai con pena.

− **El mensaje dice, Hinata está viva.**

Gai movió la cabeza negativamente.

− Si eso fue hace tres meses, la pobre chica ya debe estar muerta.

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

− Nunca se debe perder la esperanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Despertó cuando sintió el agua helada sobre ella, jadeo en busca de aire y tratando de moverse, pero sus manos estaban atadas a la pared, cuando pudo respirar miro a su alrededor tratando de ubicar el lugar donde estaba._

 _Sasuke era su último recuerdo, pero él sería incapaz de hacer algo contra ella._

 _Alzo su mirada y se quedó helada al ver al "chico" frente a ella, estudiando todo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de sótano, no había una sola ventana en ese lugar._

− _¿Te dio frio?_

 _Ella se estremeció de miedo ante la voz del chico y se pegó contra la pared._

− _¿Dónde está Sasuke? – Preguntó con miedo._

 _El chico se acercó a ella con una sonrisa psicópata._

− _Lo mate._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos con asombro, antes de empezar a llorar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matsuri miro con algo de asco la cama.

− ¿Es seguro?

Gaara rodo los ojos.

− Lo es, ahora duerme, mañana saldremos temprano.

El pelirrojo se recostó en la cama, la castaña se giró hacia él y lo abrazo de la cintura, Gaara se giró hacia ella y la abrazó también.

− Duerme – Pidió dándole un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Comenzó a llorar y de nuevo intentó liberarse sin éxito._

 _El dolor atravesaba sus muñecas como afilados cuchillos._

 _El chico se limitó a mirarla sin moverse._

− _No llores, es molesto._

 _La chica solo lloró con más fuerza._

− _Lo mataste – Dijo con rabia y dolor – lo mataste._

 _El chico se acercó a ella con rapidez y le sujeto por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo._

− _Cállate – Exigió._

 _La mano del chico se metió por debajo de su debajo del vestido, rompiéndolo con fuerza mientras ella gritaba._

− _Chica mala, no llevar ropa debajo._

 _Ella apretó los ojos, incapaz de usar sus manos para cubrir su cuerpo. Sintió las manos del chico apretando sus pechos con fuerza, ella grito de dolor, sus pezones estaban duros por el frio que le provoco el cubetazo de agua, y grito más fuerte cuando el chico, aprovechando esa situación, los apretó con fuerza. Abrió los ojos y lo vio sonreír, sonreía porque ella lloraba, por que sufría._

 _El chico paso su lengua por sus mejillas y ella trató de separarse._

− _Te llenare – Le dijo el chico – Te llenaré de todas las formas que se me ocurran – Le prometió._

 _La tomo de las piernas y se las abrió con fuerza mientras ella gritaba, el chico se adentró en ella de una sola estocada._

− _¡Ah! – Se quejó llorando − ¡Sasuke!_

 _Se movió dentro de ella, sonrió con frialdad y mordió su boca hasta hacerla gritar de dolor._

 _Salió de ella y aprovechando sus gritos encajo su sexo en su boca, moviéndose con fuerza mientras ella trataba de cerrar la boca. El chico la tomo de la cara para evitar que lo hiciera, después de unos minutos se derramó dentro de su boca. Apenas se separó de ella, Hinata escupió todo el piso tosiendo un poco._

 _El chico la golpeo en el rostro, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y que se desorientara por un momento._

− _Seguro el de ese idiota si lo tragabas – Dijo el chico dándole la vuelta, haciendo que quedara boca abajo – Bien, será mejor que te vayas olvidando de él._

 _Le separo su trasero con fuerza, haciendo que volviera a gritar._

− _¡Sasuke!_

 _El chico se mostró indiferente a sus súplicas y de un golpe la penetró. Colocado sobre ella, bombeaba con rabia y excitación._

− _Él ya no puede salvarte – Le dijo contra su cuello – Ya no está aquí._

 _Aumento la fuerza de las embestidas mientras ella lloraba. El dolor se sentía horrible en su cuerpo, y no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera muerto._

 _Le dio la vuelta una vez más, penetrándola con fuerza, con la intensión de derramarse en su vientre, ella no dejó de gritar pidiendo ayuda._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Ese auto nos sigue?

Miro por el retrovisor al escuchar las palabras de Matsuri, pues al parecer tenía razón.

− Lleva ahí varios kilómetros – Dijo el pelirrojo – Será mejor…

Un golpe vino del lado derecho, sacándolos del camino y haciendo que se estrellaran contra un árbol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Sigo diciendo que Deidara se llevó la mejor parte – Se quejó Kisame una vez más.

Pein rodo los ojos otra vez.

− Mejor cierra la boca y revisa el coche.

Kisame le gruño molesto mientras abría la cajuela, quedándose de piedra ante la imagen que tenía.

− Pain… será mejor que veas esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Akatsuki – Dijo Deidara viendo al pelirrojo mientras le cortaba el cuello a Matsuri.

− ¡No! – Gritó el chico.

Deidara le sonrió.

− Recorremos caminos buscando personas como ustedes.

Se dio la vuelta y limpio el cuchillo, cuando se iba a girar, sintió que algo se clavaba en su espalda.

− Lastima que no sea como las demás personas – Exclamó el pelirrojo.

Deidara miro hacia atrás, viendo como un pedazo de madera salía de su espalda, antes de caer al suelo agonizando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿No quieres vengar a tu novio?

Hinata miro a Pein sin mucha emoción.

− No pueden ganarle – Les dijo con voz baja – Solo quedan tú y la chica de la flor.

Pein le miro molesto, sabiendo que la chica tenía razón.

− ¿O acaso no quieres vengarte?

Hinata iba a replicar cuando se escuchó algo en el baño, ambos corrieron hacia este con algo de miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría tratando de escapar, Pein había muerto en manos de Gaara, así como todos los miembros de Akatsuki.

Cayo de frente al suelo y lo vio llegar con paso lento a ella.

− ¿Pensabas escapar? – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado.

Ella se giró a verlo antes de lanzarle una piedra, el pelirrojo soltó el arma que le había quitado a Pein. Hinata corrió hacia está y le apunto, mientras el pelirrojo le veía con suspicacia.

− ¿De verdad lo harás?

La chica tembló levemente ante esa pregunta.

− Lo haré – Le confirmó – Mataste a Sasuke, yo te matare a ti.

El pelirrojo le frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre.

− Entonces hazlo.

Hinata apretó el gatillo cerrando los ojos, pero nada paso, volvió a hacerlo, pero el arma siguió sin disparar.

− Niña tonta – Dijo el pelirrojo quitándole el arma, luego de quitar el seguro disparo cerca de su oído – Primero debes hacer eso.

Hinata empezó a caminar hacia atrás con miedo.

− ¿De verdad quieres escapar de mí? – Dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia ella – Tenemos algo especial.

Ella le miro con confusión y luego con incredulidad.

− Estas demente – Dijo aun caminando hacia atrás.

El pelirrojo le sonrió.

− Nunca he dicho que no lo este.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando ya no pudo avanzar hacia atrás.

− Sasuke – Susurro con miedo.

El pelirrojo molestó, le disparo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Aun estás confundida por eso?

Tsunade suspiro con cansancio y vio a Shizune.

− Sé que la intención de los Uchiha es buena – Dijo con calma – Pero no me imagino la reacción de Hiashi Hyuga si ese niño no es de Sasuke.

Shizune suspiró.

− Tiene tres meses, ya sabes que hay una alta probabilidad de que sea de Sasuke, sobre todo porque ellos intentaban tener un bebe.

Tsunade miro el expediente médico una vez más.

− De verdad espero que sea de él, es muy tarde para un abortó, por eso Mikoto me pidió que mintiera, prefiere dar al niño en adopción si no es de Sasuke que poner en riesgo la vida de Hinata.

Shizune asintió.

− La chica tiene suerte de que la familia Uchiha la apoye.

Se alejó de la puerta con paso lento, molesto y confundido.

Un embarazo, de tres meses. Las posibilidades de que fuera su hijo estaban a la par de que lo fuera del Uchiha.

Miro las ambulancias afuera del hospital, junto con todos los reporteros. Le había disparado en uno de sus hombros y no perdió mucha sangre, por lo que él bebe había sobrevivido con facilidad. La habían atendido en una clínica de Suna, y ahora que ya estaba estable la trasladaban a un hospital de Konoha.

Tsunade fue su doctora estrella.

Vio pasar la camilla a su lado, la chica iba dormida, y un grupo de tres pelinegros, y tres personas de ojos blancos, como los que ella tenía, corrían a su lado.

Les permitiría tenerla por ese momento, ya después, regresaría por ella, les gusta a ellos, o incluso a ella misma. Todo dependería de cuando naciera su hijo.

Y fin.

* * *

El titulo se traduce como deseos locos, o deseos insanos, adecuado con el fic, me pareció.

Es algo extraño, un reto impuesto de nuevo, pero… la verdad nunca había escrito algo así. Me dijeron algo macabro y mi mente viajo enseguida hacia Gaara, durante los exámenes Chunin.

El fic está resubido, cuenta con 3 capítulos, y como advertencia, no tiene un "final feliz".

Espero me digan que les perecío.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

La historia está ubicada en un AU

ADVERTENCIAS

Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica. Si no te gusta este tipo de lecturas, abstente de leerlas.

* * *

 **Capítulo Segundo**

Mikoto veía como el pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba lentamente por su lenta respiración. Se había quedado dormida, y ella se negó a apartarse de su lado.

Tenía ya casi los 9 meses de embarazo, y estaba ingresada en el hospital, en espera de que el parto se produjera en cualquier momento. La mujer acaricio el vientre de Hinata con una sonrisa queda en el rostro, no importaba las posibilidades en contra, ella estaba segura de que ese niño era de Sasuke.

Dio un suspiro negándose a llorar, su hijo, que había muerto protegiéndola, por eso estaba ahí con ella, para velar que la última voluntad de su hijo se cumpliera.

Hinata se removió levemente entre sueños, haciendo que la mujer diera un largo suspiro, en todos esos meses, las pesadillas no habían desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Se acostó sobre su estómago, haciendo reír a la chica levemente._

− _¿Qué pasa?_

 _Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía ella con lentitud._

− _Quiero un hijo – Declaró._

 _La mujer abrió la boca sorprendida._

− _¡¿Eh?!_

 _El moreno asintió besando su estómago._

− _Quiero un hijo._

 _La mujer negó con la cabeza sonrojada._

− _N-No t-tenemos mucho t-tiempo de vivir juntos, a-además de que no estamos casados…_

 _El moreno se encogió de hombros._

− _Si ese es el problema, casémonos._

 _La mujer abrió la boca sorprendida._

− _E-Ese no es e-el punto – Dijo con calma,_

 _Sasuke se alzó sobre su brazo y dirigió su mirada hacia ella._

− _Sé que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – Dijo viéndola fijamente – Así que quiero iniciar una familia._

 _Hinata se sonrojo aún más y dejo caer la cabeza con derrota._

− _E-Está bien – Dijo en voz baja._

 _El moreno sonrió y la jalo del brazo, haciéndola soltar un chillido de sorpresa._

− _Entonces empecemos de una vez._

 _Se puso encima de ella con rapidez besándola. La chica gimió dentro del beso y apretó sus brazos con sus manos. Sasuke era así, siempre impredecible e intenso._

 _El chico le saco la camisa y la tomo de la cara para darle un beso desesperado, la chica se aferró a sus hombros, quitándole la blusa que usaba así como lo que podía del resto de la ropa, pero esta estaba demasiado enredada para su gusto._

 _Sasuke sonrió y apartándose de ella se deshizo de sus ropas en pocos segundos, ella se quedó viendo su cuerpo embobada por unos instantes, haciendo sentir al chico muy orgulloso, la tomo del brazo y la giro en la cama para sentarla, volviendo a besarla con fuerza._

 _La chica acaricio su espalda mientras el chico besaba su cuello, dejándose pequeñas mordidas a su paso, le quito el sujetador y beso sus pechos con lentitud, la chica estrujo su cabello con sus manos._

− _Sasuke – Gimió la chica acariciando su abdomen con lentitud._

 _Sasuke tomo su pantalón y se lo quito, dejándola solo en ropa interior al igual que él._

 _Descendió su mano por el abdomen de la chica, jugando con su ombligo antes de acostarla completamente sobre la cama_

− _Hinata – Le susurro,_

 _Se acomodó entre sus piernas y aun con la ropa interior de por medio simulo varias penetraciones, haciendo a la chica arquearse contra el clavando sus uñas en su espalda, el chico se deshizo de su ropa y entro en ella con fuerza y rapidez._

− _¡Ah… Sasuke!_

 _El moreno sonrió envistiéndola con fuerza, sabía que acabarían rápido, pero eso no le importaba por el momento, tenía que saciarse por completo de ella antes de volver a hacerlo por el resto de la noche, de llenarla con su semilla y dejar en su vientre al futuro Uchiha._

− _¡Sasuke! – Grito._

− _¡Hinata! – Gruño._

 _El chico tomo sus piernas antes de ponerlas sobre sus hombros, luego la beso metiendo su lengua lo más profundo que podía, después de unos segundos de movimientos frenéticos ambos llegaron al anhelado clímax, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la morena, respirando entrecortadamente._

− _Me vuelves loco – Dijo el moreno después de unos segundos._

 _Ella le sonrió contra su cuello._

− _E-Eso d-debería decirlo yo._

 _Sasuke sonrió._

− _Entonces nos casaremos mañana._

− _¡¿Eh?! – Dijo la otra completamente sorprendida._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Cómo ha estado Hinata-Sama?

La mujer giro su mirada hacía Neji y le sonrió.

− Bien – Dijo acariciando su vientre – Se ha portado bien.

Neji dio un suspiro sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama.

− ¿Cuándo nace?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

− Tiene que estar naciendo en unos días – Dijo con calma.

Neji dio un largo suspiro.

− Lamento no tenerle buenas noticias.

La mujer giro su mirada hacía él con algo de miedo.

− ¿Qué pasa?

El castaño dio otro suspiro.

− Aun no se sabe nada del paradero del hombre que la secuestro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Abrió el agua fría, puso el tapón de la bañera y se arremangó delicadamente y sin prisas, Hinata temblaba de terror, todo eso había pasado luego de que lo empujara fuera de ella antes de que terminara, muchas veces le había dicho que le gustaba llegar dentro de ella, pero eso le daba mucho asco y terror._

− _¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto con voz baja._

− _Ponte de rodillas − le espetó – Ahora._

 _Hinata no obedeció, dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta, pero Gaara le golpeo la parte de atrás de las rodillas, haciéndola caer y pegarse con la bañera, el pelirrojo esperaba que el agua subiera lo suficiente. La miró y le cogió la cara, pero Hinata se apartó enfadada._

− _Ese carácter... − La agarró por la nuca y acercó la boca a su oreja − Me la pone dura._

 _La chica trató de apartarse de él, pero solo provoco que el agarre en su nuca se incrementara, haciéndola gritar de dolor. El pelirrojo le sumergió la cabeza en el agua helada de la bañera. Hinata intentó zafarse de él, pero le fue completamente imposible, después de unos segundos la saco. La chica tomo aire agitadamente, lo frio del agua le dificultaba meter aire en sus pulmones._

− _No sacare lo que Gaara-Sama deje entrar en mí – Dijo el pelirrojo con molestia – Vamos, repite._

 _La rabia se apoderó de ella y negó con la cabeza. El pelirrojo le gruño y la sumergió de nuevo en el agua, la mantuvo ahí por varios segundos y después la saco, haciendo que volviese a tomar aire agitada._

− _No sacare lo que Gaara-Sama deje entrar en mí – Repitió el pelirrojo con molestia – Vamos, repite._

 _La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza, haciendo que el pelirrojo le quitara la camisa con fuerza, haciéndola gritar. La rompió y con los trozos de está, amarro sus manos en la espalda con fuerza, se puso encima de ella y la volvió a sumergir en el agua, está vez con más profundidad. La chica pataleo contra él, al ver que la estaba dejando más tiempo que antes pero el pelirrojo no se inmuto, luego de unos segundos más la saco._

 _Hinata escupió el agua de su boca, tosiendo y tratando de meter aire._

− _Dilo – Espetó el pelirrojo._

 _Ella volvió a negar. Esa chica había sido un verdadero reto desde que la encontró, no importaba lo que hiciera, ella nunca se daba por vencida, seguía tratando de escapar de él, y siempre le llevaba la contraria. El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa sádica que ella no alcanzo a distinguir por estar tratando de respirar._

− _Probemos algo nuevo entonces – Dijo con calma._

 _Hinata giro su mirada asustada hacía él al ver que le había quitado el pantalón y la ropa interior. La puso con el abdomen contra la bañera, golpeo sus rodillas para hacerla separar las piernas y alzó sus caderas. Hinata chilló asustada cuando el pelirrojo la penetro de golpe, siempre ardía y dolía demasiado. El chico la tomo de nuevo de la nuca y la sumergió en el agua._

 _Hinata trató de removerse y sin querer abrió la boca en lo que fue un grito silencioso al sentir que el pelirrojo la embestía con fuerza. La chica se removió contra él, haciendo que las embestidas del pelirrojo aumentaran. Después de unos eternos segundos la dejo salir, la chica empezó a toser escupiendo toda el agua mientras el pelirrojo se seguía moviendo contra ella. Gaara la volvió a sumergir y dejo caer todo su cuerpo contra su espalda, soltó su nuca y uso ambas manos en sus caderas para darse impulso, la chica se seguía removiendo por la falta de aire._

 _Después de unas embestidas más el pelirrojo de derramo dentro de ella, solo entonces se permitió alejarse de su espalda, la chica salió de la bañera con un ruido seco y se dejó caer hacía un lado, tosiendo una vez más._

− _Dilo – Dijo el pelirrojo tomando su nuca de nuevo – Que me lleves la contraria me pone tan duro, que podemos pasar aquí todo el día._

 _La chica empezó a llorar ante esa declaración. Simplemente parecía que no había forma de ganarle._

− _N-No s-sacare l-lo que Gaara-Sama d-deje entrar en mí – Dijo en voz baja._

 _El pelirrojo sonrió y la jalo de la nuca, esta vez hacía atrás, la chica había emitido un grito al pensar en que la volvería a meter en el agua._

− _Sientes como ya estoy duro de nuevo – Dijo contra su oído, soltando su nuca y pellizcando sus pezones haciéndola gritar – Pues entonces sigamos con la fiesta._

 _La chica empezó a llorar de nueva cuenta, sintiendo que nunca lograría escapar de ese demente._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica bajo la cabeza con algo de miedo.

− Ya ha pasado tiempo – Dijo con calma – ¿Cómo es que no saben nada?

Neji suspiró.

− No hay un registro de sus huellas, y no encontramos a nadie con las características que describió.

La mujer bajo la mirada y cubrió su vientre con sus manos.

− Sasuke-Kun ya lo hubiera encontrado – Dijo con algo de rencor.

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido de esa declaración, para luego dar un suspiro frustrado, en esos meses, la chica no había dejado de hablar sobre Sasuke esto o Sasuke lo otro, sabía que su muerte la había afectado, pero no creyó que lo compararía con él.

− Hacemos todo lo que podemos.

La mujer dio un suspiro molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _El auto se había movido de manera brusca, un golpe hizo que perdiera en conocimiento. Cuando abrió los ojos encontró con un luz intensa. Entrecerró los ojos sin querer, tanto tiempo en la oscuridad y de pronto toda esa luz._

− _¿Quién demonios es ella? – Escucho una voz de mujer._

− _Ni idea, parece que la secuestro – Dijo una voz varonil._

 _Se escuchó silencio por unos momentos._

− _Joder, ¿Cuánto lleva ese tipo con ella?_

 _De nuevo se escuchó el silencio y se esforzó por abrir los ojos, también trató de decir algo pero su boca estaba seca._

− _¿Ella no es esa chica Hyuga? – Dijo la mujer._

 _Los demás se le quedaron viendo, la chica tenía la boca abierta y los ojos apenas abiertos._

− _¿La de las noticias? – Preguntó uno._

 _La mujer asintió estudiando el rostro de la chica._

− _Mejor llevémosla adentro – Dijo la mujer sacándola de la cajuela._

 _Un hombre de cabello naranja dio un bufido y miro a un pelirrojo._

− _Llama a Deidara – Le ordeno._

 _El pelirrojo asintió con algo de fastidio._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se tomó el vientre cuando empezó a sentir una punzada. Tomo el brazo de Mikoto Uchiha sobresaltándolo al momento. La mujer entendió enseguida su expresión y corrió por el doctor, mientras Hinata trataba de respirar con normalidad. Con todo lo que había pasado, ese dolor no era nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Cuando por fin pudo salir de esa ensoñación, no ubico el lugar, ni a quienes estaban frente a ella._

− _Hola – Le dijo una mujer._

 _Llevaba una flor en la cabeza y tenía el cabello azul. Hinata trató de hablar, pero solo hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó las manos a la garganta._

− _Toma – Dijo un pelirrojo pasándole un vaso de agua._

 _La chica lo tomó con manos temblorosas para luego llevarlo a su boca y beberlo casi con desesperación. Otra de las cosas que Gaara hacía era controlar sus comidas para tenerla débil._

− _Gracias – Dijo Hinata con voz ronca cuando termino el vaso._

 _Un chico de cabello naranja se acercó a donde ella estaba._

− _Te encontramos en la cajuela de un auto chocado al lado del camino – Mintió – Así que ¿Quién eres?_

 _La chica le miro por unos segundos algo confundida. Casi había perdido su identidad en ese lugar los pasados tres meses._

− _Hinata Uchiha._

 _Pein la miró con extrañeza pero asintió._

− _Bien…_

 _Se calló al ver a Kisame entrar corriendo a donde estaban ellos, lucia pálido y asustado._

− _Mataron a Deidara – Dijo temblando – Le clavaron una madera como 10 veces._

 _Hinata dejó caer el vaso, que se hizo pedazos cuando llegó al piso, y comenzó a temblar._

− _¿Él sigue aquí?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata tomo la mano de Mikoto cuando se empezó a quedar atrás. La mujer supuso que Hanabi sería la que entrara con ella.

− No me deje sola por favor – Pidió la chica.

Mikoto asintió acelerando el paso.

− No lo haré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− _Kisame ya se tardó – Dijo Sasori viendo hacia afuera._

 _Los demás asintieron, Hinata seguía temblando en el sillón._

− _Solo tenía que traer el arma – Dijo Konan._

 _Pein los miro antes de dar un suspiro, luego caminando hacia afuera._

− _Esperen aquí._

 _El chico salió con precaución. Ellos eran los que cazaban el camino, quienes atemorizaban a la gente y decidían que debía vivir y quien morir, no al revés. Abrió la boca de horror, algo que nunca había hecho, al ver lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de su compañero. Estaba en la máquina que solían usar para destruir las ramas, aunque solo se alcanzaban a ver las piernas, y el resto estaba esparcido por el otro lado, con restos de carne y hueso. Estuvo a punto de vomitar._

 _Ellos estaban locos, eso era seguro, pero ese tipo estaba llevando eso a otros niveles._

 _Corrió de regresó a la casa, nada más entrar tomo las llaves del carro de la mesa, mirando a Hinata, Konan y Sasori._

− _Nos vamos – Dijo llamando su atención – Muévanse._

 _Konan lo vio con duda._

− _¿Y Kisame?_

 _Pein no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a su boca ante ese recuerdo._

− _Muévanse – Repitió._

 _Konan tomó a Hinata del brazo, ayudándola a levantarse, para luego mirar a Sasori y correr junto a él al coche. Entró junto con Hinata el asiento de atrás, mientras Sasori y Pein tomaban los de enfrente._

− _El hotel de la Nube está cerca – Dijo el de pelo naranja prendiendo el carro._

 _Sasori asintió sacando el mapa._

− _Está a 10 km por la autopista – Dijo alzando la vista._

 _Pain se sobresaltó cuando se escuchó el ruido del vidrio romperse y se cubrió la cara con las manos cuando sintió que los vidrios brotaban hacía él._

− _¡Ahh!_

 _Escucho el gritó de Hinata y se sorprendió al escuchar gritar a Konan también._

 _Su mirada giro hacía Sasori para preguntarle si había visto algo, pero el pelirrojo tenía lo que parecía un tubo clavado en la frente, que conectaba su cabeza con el asiento. No pudo evitar abrir la boca con incredulidad y que su mirada viajara hacia frente, donde veía al pelirrojo encima de la casa, había adaptado lo que parecía una ballesta al tubo. Puso la reserva del coche y acelero._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dobló del dolor y apretó la mano de Mikoto con fuerza.

− Tranquila – Dijo la mujer sujetando su mano – Ya va a pasar.

Hinata le miro con ojos vidriosos y empezó a llorar.

− L-Lo siento – Dijo llorando.

Mikoto la abrazo a ella tratando de calmarla.

− No tienes que disculparte por nada.

La chica negó con la cabeza, apretando su mano al sentir otra contracción.

− S-Si l-le hubiese insistido a S-Sasuke-Kun a e-esperar.

La mujer apretó su abrazó haciéndola callar.

− No es tu culpa – Dijo también llorando – Mi hijo querías que fueras su esposa sin que todos los protocolos Hyuga se interpusieran.

Hinata gritó de dolor y apretó de nueva cuenta la mano de su suegra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Pein se sentó frente a ella, que solo estaba viendo el vacío. Llegaron a ese hotel hacía pocas horas, y no se sentían seguros de nada. Hasta el temido grupo Akatsuki había perdido ante ese hombre. "Shukaku", como dijo Konan que lo habían apodado los medios luego de que descubrieran los cuerpos de Sasuke y Naruto._

− _Necesitamos tu ayuda – Dijo el de cabello naranja._

 _La chica solo lo ignoro._

− _¿No quieres vengar a tu novio?_

 _Hinata miro a Pein sin mucha emoción._

− _No pueden ganarle – Les dijo con voz baja – Solo quedan tú y la chica de la flor._

 _Pein le miro molesto, sabiendo que la chica tenía razón._

− _¿O acaso no quieres vengarte?_

 _Hinata iba a replicar cuando se escuchó algo en el baño, ambos corrieron hacia este con algo de miedo._

 _Cuando Pein abrió la puerta Hinata emitió un grito. Konan estaba colgada de los brazos a los tubos de la cortina de la bañera. Su cuello estaba cortado y la sangre escurría por su pecho. Hasta el piso. Pein corrió hacia ella y la descolgó, pero la mujer ya estaba muerta. Hinata escucho la puerta abrirse y corrió hacia la ventana. Vio al de pelo naranja luchar con Gaara, para luego ver con incredulidad como el pelirrojo le rompía el cuello. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikoto le entregó a un pequeño niño de cabello negro y alborotado a la cansada madre. Hinata sonrió soltando un suspiro de alivio, se sentía como si hubiese esquivado una bala, y apretó llorando a su pequeño niño, el cual tenía un ojo negro y otro blanco.

− Es igual a su padre − Dijo Mikoto sonriendo – Aunque tiene uno de tus ojos.

Hinata asintió sonriendo.

− Es igual a él – Dijo aun sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó con calma, giro su mirada a ver la hora del reloj y se le hizo raro que su bebe no hubiese llorado, esa era su hora de comida. Dio un suspiro, estaban a un día de ser dados de alta, así que giro su mirada hacía el cunero con duda. Se levantó de golpe cuando no lo vio en él.

− ¡Daisuke! – Gritó con miedo

− Aquí está

Se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz, y con miedo, su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, el lugar donde lo había escuchado a hablar.

− ¡Dame a mi bebe! – Dijo la mujer levantándose.

Casi se cayó de la cama ante el brusco movimiento que hizo, y se sujetó de la cama para no irse de cara al suelo. No era el momento para desmayarse, tenía que cuidar a su hijo a como diera lugar.

− Eso planeo – Dijo el pelirrojo acunando al niño con lentitud – Dime Hinata ¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría marchar?

La mujer le miró con miedo, mientras el pelirrojo abría la ventana y luego dirigía su mirada hacía ella.

− Puedo irme solo con él, o puedes venir con nosotros, tú decides.

Hinata cerró los ojos empezando a llorar de impotencia. No podía confiar en que lo encontraran si lo dejaba marchar, Neji no había podido hacerlo, y si Itachi tampoco había podido hacerlo, no creía que nadie pudiera. La mujer empezó a caminar con calma hacía el pelirrojo, que sonrió al ver el miedo y la resignación que se veía en la mirada de la mujer, que sin que él de diera cuenta, dejo caer un anillo en la cama.

Gaara salió por la ventana con el niño, antes de ayudarla a salir y tomarla del brazo para conducirla hacía su coche. Una vez adentro, Gaara puso el seguro al auto, Hinata le miro con temor.

− ¿Me lo da ahora?

Gaara la observo fijamente y le paso al niño.

− Si intentas algo le disparare al bebe – Dijo viéndola – Y te dejare para que veas como se desangra.

Hinata no dejó de llorar mientras abrazaba al niño con fuerza, esperando que Mikoto encontrara el anillo y algún día pudieran encontrarlos en ese infierno que les deparaba.

Y fin.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

La historia está ubicada en un AU.

ADVERTENCIAS

Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, situaciones relacionadas a sexo, violación, tortura física y psicológica, así como violencia gráfica. Si no te gusta este tipo de lecturas, abstente de leerlas.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tercero**

Camino con paso lento, y seguro, repasando en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de su madre, no debía perderse y debía de tener cuidado.

El bosque cada vez se hacía menos espeso, y el ruido de los coches se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, miraba todo alrededor y apretó su mano sobre la hoja, era muy importante y no debía perderla.

La luz del sol que se colaba entre las ramas de los arboles lo cegó por unos momentos, en los que se cubrió con sus manos por mero instinto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, desde que tenía memoria solo lo había sentido a través de un cristal.

Dejo de sonreír al ver que llegaba a la orilla y los coches pasaban a una velocidad constante y rápida, se quedó embelesado por unos momentos viéndolos, su madre le habían dicho que eran peligrosos, pero aun así, se veía tan rápido.

Camino por la orilla con rapidez, queriendo correr por algunos momentos, pero resistiendo las ganas.

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver ese auto, ese que tenía las luces encima, miró hacia los lados y luego correo hacía ella, alzando las manos al hombre que estaba sentado dentro.

− ¡Señor, señor! – Le llamó

El oficial salió con rapidez al ver al niño correr a la patrulla, encontrándolo en el camino.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

El niño asintió recuperando el aliento, y luego alzó su mirada viendo la oficial, dándole una sonrisa.

− Sí – Dijo asintiendo

− ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cómo es que tus padres te dejaron salir solo?

El niño sonrió.

− Tengo 5 años – Dijo levantando la palma y extendiendo la hoja de papel en sus manos – Mamá me ha dicho que cuando lo viera tenía que entregarle esto

− ¿A mí? – Dijo confundido al tomarlo

El niño asintió.

− Dijo que a un señor de uniforme en un coche de esos – Dijo al señalar la patrulla

El oficial abrió la hoja con algo de duda, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa segundos después, viendo al niño y luego la hoja sin poder creer lo que veía.

Un ojo blanco y un ojo negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− _¿Ya se durmió?_

 _Casi saltó ante la ronca voz y asintió con calma, mientras dejaba en la mesa el biberón._

− _Si, está muy calmado._

 _La mujer bajo la mirada, huyendo de la mirada penetrante que el pelirrojo le daba._

− _Todos esos meses creí que sería mío._

 _La mujer saltó asustada ante su declaración y le vio con extrañeza._

− _No era posible – Dijo con calma._

− _¿Por eso no te deshiciste de él? ¿Por qué sabías que sería del Uchiha?_

 _Hinata apretó sus puños volviendo a desviar la mirada._

− _Eso no es verdad – Dijo molesta – Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así._

− _¿Entonces no sabías de quién era?_

− _No._

" _ **Aunque estoy muy feliz de que sea de Sasuke"**_ _Pensó la morena._

− _¿Aun piensas en escapar?_

− _No – Mintió la chica._

 _El pelirrojo caminó hasta ella, que retrocedió de manera automática, hasta chocar con la mesa._

− _Seguro que aún lo haces – Dijo con molestia – Aun tratas de alejarte._

 _Ella negó de nuevo, queriendo que creyera su mentira._

− _Yo… Ga´h._

 _Casi grito cuando sintió el empujón que la hizo caer sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo._

− _Cállate – Espetó._

 _Hinata negó con la cabeza cerrando las piernas y cruzándolas con fuerza, viendo la mirada molesta de Gaara._

− _No… − Dijo apretando las piernas – Yo…_

− _No hables – Le repitió el pelirrojo._

− _Pero…_

− _Silencio – Espetó sacándole el pantalón y poniéndose entre sus piernas._

 _Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo pensar que quien estaba sobre ella era Sasuke y no el pelirrojo._

− _Abre los ojos._

 _La chica lo hizo con lentitud, sin querer aceptar esa situación. La peligrosa mirada verde la veía fijamente._

− _¿Qué…? ¡Ah!_

 _Gritó de dolor, apretando sus puños sobre la mesa con fuerza al sentirlo entrar en ella de golpe, dejo que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza._

− _No grites – Espetó el pelirrojo con tranquilidad – Vas a despertar al niño._

 _Hinata quiso patearlo, pero ante la mención de su hijo solo pudo apretar los puños mientras ladeaba el rostro, aguantando las náuseas al sentir el aliento de Gaara contra su mejilla mientras lo sentía entrar y salir con un ardor doloroso._

− _Buena chica – Le susurró el pelirrojo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El niño miro de un lado a otro, todo era tan nuevo para él, la televisión que había ahí no tenía una caja tras ella, era tan delgada, y las personas corrían de un lado a otro, pero otros estaban frente a una especie de televisión, solo que hacían algo con los dedos.

El hombre con el que llegó había hablado mucho tiempo con unos hombres en una habitación de paredes transparentes, para luego salir de su vista, aunque ahora regresaba hacía él con una bolsa.

− ¿Cómo estas Daisuke-Chan?

El niño le miró por unos momentos.

− ¿Cuándo va a llegar mamá?

El hombre le dio una mirada sorprendida, luego se arrodillo frente a él.

− No me presente adecuadamente – Dijo con una sonrisa – Soy Iruka, es un placer conocerte.

El niño asintió con calma.

− Yo también.

El hombre le extendió una bolsa.

− Son dangos dulces ¿Quieres uno?

El niño miró la bolsa con precaución, Gaara-Sama nunca lo dejaba comer dulces porque decía que sus dientes se iban a picar, pero no estaba en esos momentos ahí…

− Claro – Dijo sacando uno.

El hombre lo miró comer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

− Vendrán a conocerte unas personas, ¿Tú madre te hablo de ello?

El niño lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

− Dijo que me presentarían a los padres de mi papá y tal vez a su papá.

− ¿Tú papá?

El niño asintió.

− No lo conocí, pero mamá me hablaba de él cuando no estaba Gaara-Sama.

− ¿Quién es Gaara-Sama?

− El que nos cuidaba – Dijo sin pensarlo – Aunque mamá nunca sonría cuando él esta, ¿Eso es raro?

El hombre le dio una mirada que él niño no pudo identificar mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo por unos segundos.

− Ya estas a salvo – Le dijo aun abrazándolo.

El niño no hizo nada, no comprendía a que se refería el hombre, ¿No se suponía que estando afuera estaba en peligro?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _El niño escapó de los brazos de su madre, mientras corría con todo su entusiasmo hacía el pelirrojo que venía entrando por la puerta._

− _Gaara-Sama – Le saludó cuando cruzó la puerta._

 _El pelirrojo le vio por unos momentos y le revolvió el cabello._

− _¿Te portaste bien?_

 _El niño asintió con rapidez._

− _Y eh estado entrenando con mamá – Dijo con orgullo._

− _Valla – Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada hacía Hinata – No sabía sobre ello._

 _El niño continúo sonriendo, ignorando la mirada asustada de su madre._

− _¿Cómo le fue a Gaara-Sama?_

− _Bien – Dijo con calma – Vamos a que me ayudes._

− _¡Si! – Dijo el niño alegre._

 _Hinata quiso detenerlo pero la mirada molesta del pelirrojo la detuvo, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás._

− _Sirve la comida – Le espetó con molestia._

 _Hinata los miró caminar sin poder hacer nada, no importaban sus esfuerzos, Gaara era cada vez más unido a su hijo._

 _El niño le ayudo al pelirrojo a sacar las cosas de la maleta, pasándolas de un lado para otro._

− _¿Gaara-Sama? – Le llamó después de un rato._

− _¿Qué?_

 _El niño dirigió su peculiar mirada hacía él._

− _¿Algún día yo podré acompañarlo afuera?_

 _El pelirrojo le observó por unos segundos y luego suspiró._

− _Afuera es muy peligroso – Dijo con calma – Cuando crezcas tal vez te lleve._

 _El niño asintió con una sonrisa._

− _Entonces esperare a crecer – Dijo con ánimo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se removió contra el sillón, sin saber cómo debía comportarse en ese momento, al ver que el señor Iruka acercarse al lugar con dos señores, que lo veían a través del cristal, hablando con el oficial antes de entrar.

− Hola – Dijo la mujer dando una sonrisa.

El niño la miró con miedo.

− Hola – Susurró con miedo.

La mujer se acercó con lentitud hacía él con lentitud, extendiéndole un tomate.

− ¿Quieres?

El niño la miró unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza de manera rápida.

− Me gusta mucho – Dijo tomándolo y dándole una mordida.

La mujer le miró con ojos llorosos, viendo al niño comerse el tomate con gusto, se acercó a él, hincándose a su lado y dándole una sonrisa.

− Ah – Dijo el niño con sorpresa – No me presente – Dijo con un sonrojo – Soy Uchiha Daisuke – Hizo una inclinación.

La mujer le siguió sonriendo.

− Yo soy Uchiha Mikoto – Dijo inclinándose.

El niño la miró con sorpresa.

− ¿Uchiha como yo?

Ella asintió con calma.

− Soy la mamá de tu padre.

El niño sonrió animado.

− Mamá siempre me habla de él cuando Gaara-Sama no está.

La mujer le vio con sorpresa al escucharlo hablar del hombre con tranquilidad, y dio un suspiro para calmarse, Iruka se los había advertido.

− Sí, a él le hubiese gustado conocerte, también le gustaba mucho el tomate.

El niño le miró asombrado.

− ¿De verdad?

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

− Si, era su comida favorita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _El niño la miró con duda una vez más._

− _¿Gaara-Sama no se enojara?_

 _La mujer negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa fingida._

− _Estará bien – Dijo dándole el papel._

 _La duda aumento en el rostro del niño._

− _No estoy muy seguro de esto – Dijo viendo el papel._

 _Su mamá le sonrió de nuevo._

− _Gaara se divertirá un rato y luego iremos por ti – Mintió._

− _¿De verdad?_

 _La mujer asintió de nuevo._

− _¿No quieres conocer a tus abuelos?_

 _El niño asintió con una sonrisa._

− _Si, si quiero._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Eto… Mikoto-Sama – Le habló el niño.

La mujer le sonrió.

− Puedes decirme abuela.

El niño se sonrojo sonriéndole.

− Eto… ¿Cuándo vendrá mamá?

La mujer le miró sorprendida y luego dio un suspiro.

− No lo sé – Dijo recuperando su sonrisa – Hasta ese momento estarás con nosotros, ¿Te parece bien?

El niño asintió sonriendo de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Crees que no sé lo que hiciste?

La mujer lo miró con miedo, habían pasado horas desde que el niño se había ido.

− Yo…

El pelirrojo le vio con molestia.

− Es una lástima, me había acostumbrado a él.

Hinata se hizo hacía atrás, chocando con la pared.

− No le entiendo – Mintió.

El pelirrojo le dirigió su mirada molesta.

− Siempre venía a saludarme – Dijo molesto – ¿Crees que no lo notaria?

La mujer se pegó a la pared.

− Ya se ha ido.

El pelirrojo la jalo del cabello llegando a su lado.

− Si tú nos separare – Dijo tomándolo con fuerza del rostro y pegando su frente a la suya – Tú lo vas a pagar.

− M-Me haces daño – Dijo intentando soltarse.

La jalo del cabello, arrojándola hacía la habitación, haciéndola caer en la cama con fuerza, se subió sobre ella y la desnudo con rudeza mientras ella trataba de apartarlo, ya no tenía nada con que mantenerla quieta.

− Deja de moverte – Le espetó.

− No – Espetó la mujer molesta.

El pelirrojo le vio molesto y se quitó el cinturón.

− Entonces tendré que castigarte.

La mujer le vio con pánico por unos segundos.

− ¡No, no, no!

Notó el primer golpe en su pierna derecha, aun no lo había asimilado cuando sintió otro más sobre su abdomen, trato de meter sus brazos, pero el pelirrojo la giró golpeándola en la espalda.

− ¡Ya basta por favor! – Dijo llorando.

Pero Gaara no se detuvo, siguió golpeándola con fuerza con el cinturón hasta que creyó que perdería la conciencia, solo entonces se escuchó el sonido del cinturón al caer al suelo y entonces Gaara la volvió a girar.

− ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! – Le espetó con poca fuerza.

La tomo de la cara dándole un beso brusco, obligándola a abrir la boca para meter su lengua mientras ella pataleaba.

Se quitó la camisa y liberó su erección, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Empezó a llorar, el llanto fue aumentando al ritmo de sus embestidas. Todo su cuerpo le ardía y le dolía, aún más con los movimientos bruscos del pelirrojo.

− Si Daisuke no está entonces tendremos que tener un niño – Espetó aun moviéndose contra ella.

La mujer le vio con asombro y miedo, tratando de separarse.

− No…

− Cállate – Dijo el pelirrojo – Para mí sería muy fácil ir hasta dónde está y eliminarlo de un tiro.

Hinata cerró los ojos llorando nuevamente, sintiendo como el pelirrojo se movía con fuerza contra ella, al menos su hijo había salido de ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Buenos días:_

 _Si está leyendo esto quiere decir que mi hijo tuvo suerte y pudo llegar a salvo._

 _El tiempo que tengo es corto, por eso seré precisa. Él es Daisuke Uchiha, hace varios años nos raptaron del hospital donde lo acaba de tener._

 _No sé qué seguimiento le hayan dado, pero solo le pido que se lo entregue a Mikoto Uchiha, ella sabrá que hacer, en caso de no ser posible, por favor llévelo ante Hiashi Hyuga, mi padre._

 _Cuando Daisuke crezca, díganle que lamento no ir tras él, pero los dos no podemos ser libres, y es mi decisión dejar que sea él quien vea el mundo. También que lo amo mucho y que lamento tardar tanto en liberarlo._

 _Espero por favor, haga lo que pido, y que cuiden mucho a mi hijo._

 _Hinata Uchiha._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El niño miró con asombro el lugar lleno de flores.

− ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Mikoto.

El niño asintió sonriendo.

− Es que nunca había visto algo así.

La mujer le sonrió.

− Te puedo mostrar todo lo que hay – Dijo dándole la mano – Vamos a comer.

El niño asintió sin saber qué era eso que sentía en su pecho.

.

Libertad, aunque aún no supiera lo que era.

.

.

.

Y fin.

Espero les haya gustado.

Como mencione en el primer capítulo, es una historia que ya había subido, y que debido a una petición de un amigo, vuelvo a subir.  
Espero me digan que les parecío.


End file.
